Book The Twelfth:The Zymotic Zone
by TelepathicPrincess
Summary: [Completed]The Bauds find very surprising events at the Hotel like new friends, Olaf, telepathy, and the sugar bowl.But will they find their mom or dad?No FionaxKlaus.Lots of VioletxQuigley.CHAPTER 10! LAST CHAPTER!Do they find the Quagmires? Read!
1. Chapter 1

My first ASOUE fan fic. Well, obviously, this takes place after the Bauds enter Kit's taxi. BTW, since I HATE Fiona, this is NOT a F/K fic. I might have Klaus have to decide whether he wants Fiona or Isadora as his girlfriend. Oh and I'll put in some new characters, and if ya wanna use them, ask me in ur reviews. On with the chapter!   
A Series of Unfortunate Events: Book The Twelfth: The Zymotic Zone 

The word 'zymotic' as the words 'volunteer', 'noble', and 'organization' can define a lot of things. 'Volunteer' can mean "someone who helps out freely", or it can mean "someone typing out this woeful tale for the general public to know all about V.F.D". 'Noble' also defines a lot of things. It has the definition of "a person who's very brave to stand up to Count Olaf" or it can signify " someone or something that does excellent deeds" _or_ 'noble' can even mean "a person of any type in a high rank or title". This means _any _wicked person can be noble as long as they are in a high rank of an organization. 'Organization' commonly stands for "group", but it can represent "the act of organizing", "the way the parts of something work together", or, referring to many villains, "a troupe of evil people united to steal fortunes from orphans".

'Zymotic' indicates, a word which here means "defines", "the act of fermentation". 'Fermentation' is the word that has many definitions. One of them is "the change of chemicals". Another meaning is "to excite". The last definition is "change of feeling when one gets somewhere", and that is exactly what the Baudelaires felt as they entered the taxi of Kit Snicket.

The Baudelaires had just come from the _Queequeg_, a submarine where they met Captain Widdershins and Phil, two members of a noble organization. They also met the Captain's stepdaughter, Fiona, a mean, cruel, unstable girl who joined Count Olaf just to be with her brother, Fernald, and search for her stepfather. Only Klaus was gullible enough to trust her. (A/N: No offense to any Fiona fans)

Everyone was quiet in the taxi. The Baudelaires heard Mr. Poe, a banker, running after the taxi, yelling "Come back here!" and stopping to cough every now and then. What they didn't now was that Mr. Poe couldn't be trusted…Anyways, Kit decided to break the silence.

"Baudelaires, I know you're probably tense because of everything that's happening," said Kit.

Violet Baudelaire was fifteen, and loved inventing.Since Violet was the eldest; she celebrated her fifteenth birthday at the _Queequeg_, and was so used to talking to adults, she decided to ask Kit a question. However, just as she opened her mouth to say something, Kit interrupted.

"I know you're probably full of questions, but the problem is, I can't answer all of them," Kit said.

"Why not?" asked Klaus. He was the middle Baudelaire, and a great researcher .He wondered why they couldn't get the answers to all their questions.

Kit sighed and replied, "You're just too young, and even if I could tell you, you'd be in great danger. If Count Olaf or anyone like him would get his hands on you Baudelaires, they'd kill you just to know everything we know."

"Fulsue?" Sunny asked. Sunny was the youngest Baudelaire, and often speaked in a way hard to understand. Only her siblings could understand her. Recently, she was interested in cooking, and she's always been interested in biting. By "Fulsue", she probably meant, "You mean that we came here for nothing?"

"Sunny!" whispered Klaus. Kit looked confused. "Sunny said that couldn't you tell us some information?" Klaus quickly said.

"Of course I can," said Kit.

Klaus decided to ask the first question. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Hotel Denoument" responded Kit.

"Will we see Quigley Quagmire again?" questioned Violet. Quigley was a cartographer that Violet really, really cared for. She wanted to see him again.

"Of course. He's at the hotel", Kit said.

Violet struggled to keep her excitement hidden as Sunny asked the next question.

"V.F.D?" she asked.

Sometimes when you can't understand a person, and they say or do a simple thing, you feel like you CAN understand them. For instance, if a waiter who wears a salmon costume and couldn't say anything because of his depressing job suddenly gives you a letter to decode, you can safely assume he is one of us.

When Sunny said "V.F.D", she meant a lot of things and all of them were clear. She meant "What is V.F.D?" She also meant "What does it do?" And finally, she asked the toughest question to answer, "Will we ever learn the mysteries of the Baudelaire mansion, and find out if one of our parents is alive?" and that was one question ANYONE could understand.

Ha…I left u in suspense. Plz review and tell me if u like it. Ohh and I'm not trying to copy Lemony Snicket's writing style, I'm just trying to make up theories and give the meanings of words and phrases. BTW, when Sunny said 'fulsue', it was an anagram 4 something. Tell me what it's an anagram 4. (Hint: read the part where she says it)


	2. Chapter 2

**Book The Twelfth: The Zymotic Zone**

HELLO! I hope u enjoy this chapter. Violet sort of isn't in this chapter much, as she's excited about seeing Quigley. Quigley in the next chapter, I hope. This takes place from Kit's taxi till the arrival of Hotel Denoument. Enjoy reading it. Here are the replies to the reviews:

**thefanwithashortattentionspan: **I LOVE ur name, it's so COOL. Thanx 4 the review. BTW, if the word ur talking about is zymotic, 'zymotic' means "change of heart and emotion". If I'll tell u more, I'd give the whole story away but this is all I can say: the Bauds will have a change of feeling at Hotel Denoument, not just romantically, but in other ways too… ;) If ur talking bout the word 'fulsue', it's an anagram 4 useful.

**visualpurple: **YAY! U, one of my FAVE authors, REVIEWED:) AND, u figured out the anagram! It is 'useful'! And I figured out urs. I did 'update soon'…

**lucyrocks73:** Thanx so much 4 the complement! And I LOVE ur 'What's The Name Of The Game?' story! It's so good!

**Chapter 2**

It is one of the sad truths of life that events can be so unpredictable. For instance, when you wake up one morning and see that your bed is in the prison ward, you might cry and say how come it isn't in your room of your mansion. The thing is, life _can _be unpredictable, unless of course, you're watching wrestling…Anyways, life is unpredictable, and that's the point.

As Sunny said "V.F.D?", her siblings were surprised that she would even bother to ask that. After all, whenever they were milimetres away from answer about V.F.D, they would never get them. So why should Kit tell them about V.F.D now?

However, Violet thought of the experience she had on the slippery slope. She never expected Quigley to blurt out that he loved her. That was totally unpredictable, but she was glad it happened.

And Klaus never expected Fiona (A/N: UGH! I HATE writing that name!) to betray him and join Count Olaf when he and his siblings were in need of assistance. Klaus was angry about that, but it was so very unpredictable.

And I, Lemony Snicket, never want to think about the day when a thing so small turned into a monster and killed my dear Beatrice. That thing is fire, and it was so very unpredictable that it would take me a million pages to fill out 'so' and 'very' just for you to know how unpredictable it was.

Kit looked surprised. She simply said, "I understand what you're saying Sunny, and I'll try to tell you _everything _I can. First off, I cannot tell you what V.F.D stands for-"

"But Count Olaf _already _knows that, so he couldn't harm us to find it out," Klaus pointed out.

"Yes, but if Count Olaf knew that you knew what he knew, he'd think you knew what I knew,"(A/N: Confusing, right?) Kit said.

"Hatoesdwhatteman?" Sunny said. What Sunny said meant something along the lines of, "I don't understand."

Klaus quickly translated what Sunny said.

Kit sighed. " I cannot tell you the meaning of V.F.D, but I can let you guess."

"We-" Klaus started but was cut off when Violet glared at him. "I mean _Quigley Quagmire _ thought it meant 'Volunteer Fire Department'. Is that right?" Klaus asked hopefully.

Kit went into sort of a trance, and said, "That's only part of it. V.F.D's meaning is quite complicated. Before, we thought we were just here to extinguish fires, but now we have more meaning. Ever since the schism, volunteers started choosing sides. There weren't just two sides, there were many, many more. Some volunteers set out to stop villains like Count Olaf, and others were on his side. However, others just pr-" Kit got interrupted because the taxi crashed into a pole.

The Baudelaires gasped. Though no one was hurt, the crash was startling. And, I'm sorry to say, it was _unpredictable_. Kit went out of her trance, but then said something really weird. "Would you Baudelaires like to see pictures of my relative's baby?" The Baudelaires didn't want to see pictures, they wanted to see answers. "Um…Kit, shouldn't we fix the taxi first?" Violet said politely.

Kit gasped. "I didn't see this happen! I probably got so carried away talking to you that I didn't see this pole."

"Um…about that. You see, you sort of fell into a tr-" Klaus started, but Kit interrupted.

"It doesn't matter now, as we're at the hotel," Kit interrupted.

The Baudelaires took one look at the hotel and gasped, and I'm sorry to say more unpredictable things were on its way. As much as I wish that this story could be predictable, and the Baudelaires could find out all their answers to their mysteries, and Count Olaf could be thrown in jail, it is not, which is why when the Baudelaires took one look at the hotel, they were very surprised about its appearance.

Oh… more suspense. MUHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, got a little carried away. BTW, when Sunny says 'hatoesdwhatteman', what is that an anagram for? This anagram is more harder, so do ur best. Look at the part when she says it, it'll give ya a clue. Goodbye 4 now…

TelepathicPrincess

PS. Did I put 2 much 'unpredictable'? Or was it OK? I MUST KNOW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Book The Twelfth: The Zymotic Zone**

Welcome back to Book The Twelfth: The Zymotic Zone. This is chappie 3, a whole new chapter! BTW, I realized that I had forgotten to put a dedication to Beatrice, so I'll put it in this chapter. If anyone can spot who I took the dedication from, I'll give them a virtual cookie, muffin, donut, biscuit, piece of cake, and dedicate the next chappie to them. So, try to figure out who I stole the dedication from. Here are my replies:

**thefanwithashortattentionspan:** The anagram is "What does that mean?" Oh andthe summary means that this Jessica person will just be friends with Quigley, but Violet is soooooooooooo obsessed with Q that she suspects J is flirting with Q but they're NOT.

**I WOULD NEVER MAKE SOMEONE STEAL VIOLET'S QUIGLEY! **BTW, Quigley is in this chapter! And so is J…

**visualpurple: **YOU FIGURED IT OUT AGAIN! YAY! See if you can figure out this chapter's anagram…

**Violet Aiken: **THANX! You're right for both anagrams! I HATE AND ALWAYS WILL HATE FIONA!

See if you guys can figure out this chapter's anagram…

Chapter 3 

**Dedication Who wrote this dedication? TELL ME!**

For Beatrice-

Deep in earth my love is lying

And I must weep alone.

The Baudelaires looked at the building in front of them. "How could this be?" Klaus whispered. His sisters shrugged. "Dontno," Sunny said. She meant something along the lines of, "I don't know." "Maybe we're at the wrong place," Violet said worriedly.

What the Baudelaires were talking about was the look of the hotel. They expected it to be covered in V.F.D insignias, and have members swarming it. Instead, Hotel Denouement looked like a plain hotel, except for one thing: it was HUGE. The hotel was taller than the building on 667 Dark Avenue, and it was wider. The Baudelaires looked as if they were shrunk a hundred times their size.

And that was not all. There was an enormous lake or some sort of body of water behind the hotel. You could see the lake end at the horizon. The sight of a lake is normal, but not behind a V.F.D hotel. And, the lake had little white squares in it as if there were ice cubes in it. However, there was a sign that read 'Hotel Denouement', and the Baudelaires were in the right place.

Kit ignored the youngsters and walked to the front doors, which were at least fifteen feet tall and eighteen feet wide. As the Baudelaires walked down the path, they noticed neatly cut hedges that were very normal. They also noticed some orange tulips, which were on one hand weird because the Baudelaires have never seen orange tulips, and on another hand normal, as a V.F.D hotel should have weird things surrounding it.

Kit knocked thirteen times, and immediately someone came to open it. It was a short man, who had messy brown hair and a red mark on his nose.

"Hello, L," Kit said. "The Baudelaires are here."

This person, who will for now be identified as L, looked very excited.

"The Baudelaires are here?" L squealed.

Kit nodded. " Come in, come in!" he said in a low voice.

Kit and Larry led the Baudelaires inside. The Baudelaires gasped again. The hotel was beautiful inside. There were water fountains everywhere, that were giant and in the shape of different animals, such as crows, lions, eagles, and snakes. The floor was quite shiny, and all the people inside wore formal clothes. There was a counter, obviously for reservations, with an old woman behind it. Everything looked exquisite, which is a word that here means "perfect".

"Wow," the Baudelaires said in unison. They thought that their lives would get better here, but I'm sorry to say, they were wrong.

"Yes, the hotel is a lovely place," Kit said. "Now, let's go tell R over there that we have a reservation here."

"And I'll go to Floor 13 and tell them you're coming," L said. With that, he rushed to a lustrous elevator and headed upstairs.

The Baudelaires walked over to the counter, with Kit following behind. They took a closer look at R, and saw she had red hair, and wore glasses. "Hello!" she said cheerfully.

She took one look at the youngsters and gasped.

"Are these th-th-the Baudelaires?" she managed to say.

"Yes," Kit said. "Now, the Baudelaires and I will be going to our rooms." R nodded.

"Come Baudelaires, we have to go to Floor 13," Kit said softly.

As the Baudelaires went in the elevator and were heading up to Floor 13, Klaus asked, "Kit, how come you call people by their initials?"

"And how come all these people know us?" Violet wondered.

"Lake!" Sunny shrieked, which meant something a long the lines of, "Why is there a lake behind the hotel and why does it have white things in it?"

"Baudelaires, you'll be meeting someone who will answer all your questions, as she knows a lot about the hotel. I am just too busy. In fact, you will meet her now. Come along," was Kit's response. They headed out the elevator door, and went to a room marked 'Room 10'.

Inside Room 10 was a girl who was sitting on a bed, reading a book. There were a lot of beds, all in a row. She was listening to music, as she had an MP3 player beside her. The Baudelaires could see she had blonde hair but it was tied up, and she was wearing black bell-bottom pants. However, The Baudelaires could not see what kind of top this girl was wearing, as she had a black cape on. In the center of this cape was a pale white stone that tied it together. This cape covered her face and upper body, and the Baudelaires wondered how in the world this girl could read with her face covered up.

"This is J, and she'll tell you everything," Kit said. Then she left.

The trio of Violet, Klaus, and Sunny didn't know what to do, but Violet would always talk to adults so surely she could talk to this girl. But, this girl scared them, as weird as it sounds.

"Um, hello, my name is Violet-" Violet started, but the girl interrupted her.

"Your name is Violet Baudelaire and these are your siblings Klaus and Sunny. And you're probably wondering who I am, and if you can get your questions answered," the girl said, not taking her eyes off her book.

"Um, yes," said Violet.

"Unfortunately, I cannot answer all your questions as Kit said, but I'll try," the girl said. With that, she closed her book, and left it on her bed.

"By the way, my name is Jessica, and I'm twelve years old. I'm very happy to see you guys are all right," Jessica said. She sat on some couches in the middle of the room. The Baudelaires followed suit.

"How do you know us?" Klaus asked.

"I read all about you," Jessica responded.

"But so many people read about us! Are we famous, or something?" Klaus cried.

"Yes, actually you are," Jessica replied calmly. Then she sighed. "I guess Kit didn't tell you." She walked to a cupboard, and pulled out eleven books.

"Tell us what!" Klaus cried.

"Tell you that her brother is your chronicler," Jessica simply said.

"What?" Sunny said.

"Her brother writes all about you three. See?" Jessica showed the Baudelaires 'A Series of Unfortunate Events: Books 1-11'. "He's been writing from when you first learned about the fire until now."

"But how? Jacques is dead!" Klaus said.

"But Kit has two brothers," Jessica explained. "Lemony and Jacques."

"Ruovleispeeknogittengddorebyethocedsn," Sunny said, (A/N: ANAGRAM TIME! This one is very, very hard. I made sure NO one could get it, especially you, visualpurple and Violet Aiken, SO BEWARE! LOL! Just figure it out. Go word by word…) this meant something along the lines of, "Why are our lives so odd?"

"I don't know Sunny," Jessica said. The Baudelaires gasped.

"How did you know what Sunny said?" Klaus asked.

"You can study her language," Jessica responded.

"How?" Klaus inquired.

"At the V.F.D headquarters, you can learn almost anything," came Jessica's simple response.

The Baudelaires were confused. So, Violet decided to change the subject.

"Do you know where Quigley Quagmire is?" she demanded.

"Yes, he's been eager to see you guys again. I'll go get him," Jessica said. She put the books away.

When Jessica left the room, Klaus said, "I think she's eccentric."

"Why?" Violet wanted to know.

"Because she didn't welcome us, and she's telling us that some Lemony person writes about us and she's the only other person that can understand Sunny's way of talking," Klaus said.

"That's no reason to call her eccentric," Violet hissed. "Besides, she seems so friendly and nice."

"Nice is an obscure word, which means it doesn't really have a meaning," Klaus retorted. "And, she's dresses so weird. She wears a cape, Violet! She wears a cape!"

"That doesn't mean she's eccentric!" Violet snapped back.

" 'Eccentric' means 'weird' and that's what she is!" Klaus yelled.

"Look!" Sunny said, and she pointed to the door. In the doorway was the girl Klaus and Violet were talking about: Jessica. She looked teary-eyed. She came in and said, "After being gone a few minutes, I see two Baudelaires arguing over if I'm eccentric or not. How would you feel in a time like this?"

Violet and Klaus looked at each other and had to admit they wouldn't feel good. "We wouldn't feel good," Violet admitted.

"Thank you, Violet," Jessica said, "But I'm talking to someone else." She looked at Klaus. Then, she headed over to him. She took off her cape and threw it in a corner. The Baudelaires could see she was wearing a long-sleeve black top and that her blonde her was tied up. She untied her hair and let it fall to her face, which had green eyes. She took his hands and their faces almost touched. "Am I eccentric now?" she demanded. "Am I?"

Just then Quigley walked in.

YES! More suspense! YAY! Sorry, too carried away. This chappie is the longest on yet, that's why I'm so happy. Be sure to figure out the anagram! Figure out the dedication or else NO PASTRIES AND DEDICATION FOR NEXT CHAPPIE! Also. Tell me who this L person is. (Hint: He's in one of the early books) Well, GOODBYE, GOODBYE, GOOD FRIENDS, GOODBYE! LOL! Well bye, for now…

TelepathicPrincess


	4. Chapter 4

**Book The Twelfth: The Zymotic Zone**

SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I've been very busy and my stupid Internet finished, and I had to pay for a new one, and it took such a long time, but everything's normal and here is the new chapter where Quigley returns! And the answers are either in ur review or b4 the chappie starts. Oh and thanx for the reviews. Here are the replies: Btw, if u want me to reply to u, u have to review the current chapter up. So SOUEFAN1123 and gothic frog, I'll reply to u in this chap but u have to review the current chap next time, OK?

**visualpurple: How do u keep on figuring it out? It's like you use a computer or something… Anyways, the anagram is 'Our lives keep on getting odder by the second'. And L is Larry. However, I still tricked u with the dedication:) U were very close, it wasn't Shakespeare OR Charles Baudelaire, but it was the best poet and writer of horror I know: Edgar Allen Poe. I love his work, and I can see Lemony Snicket stole some of his ideas. Oh, and Jessica CAN be me or a friend or someone I just made up. You can guess. If ur really desperate to know, tell me in one of ur reviews and I'll e-mail the answer to u. I hope you enjoy this long-awaited chapter and figure out the anagram if you can… ;)**

**thefanwithashortattentionspan: OK, sorry if the anagrams are TOO hard, but the answer is 'Our lives keep on getting odder by the second'. Yes, very long, I know, but someone keeps on figuring them out points to visualpurple. Nah, just kidding, I hope everyone can figure out this chap's anagram. Oh and the Quigley-Baudelaire reunion is in this chap!**

**Violet Aiken: Good try at the anagrams, but the correct answer is: 'Our lives keep on getting odder by the second'. I didn't know one anagram could mean so many things. And I didn't know you would review one chapter two times just to try and guess the anagram, but I guess sometimes we're all desperate. Lol. Anyways, just try to figure out this difficult anagram in this chap.**

**SOUEFAN1123: Thank you soooooooooooo much! **

**gothic frog: Sorry if the word description was TOO long. I just tried to sound like Lemony Snicket. And you got the anagram!**

**The answers are here:**

**L is Larry from the Anxious Clown in Book The Fourth. He has messy brown hair and a red mark on his nose from wearing a red clown nose all the time!**

**The anagram is 'Our lives keep on getting odder by the second'.**

**And last but certainly not least, the dedication is from Edgar Allen Poe's two-lined poem called 'Deep in Earth'.**

**On with Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

"Quigley!" Violet shrieked. Normally Sunny does the shrieking but this was the reunion of two great friends. But what the Baudelaires didn't know was that there would be another reunion pretty soon…

Violet ran to Quigley and hugged him, then kissed him on the cheek. It was no surprise Violet and Quigley had feelings for each other.

Sunny crawled to Quigley and said, "Hello!" Sunny didn't really get to know Quigley. She gently bit him on the hand.

"Hello everyone," Quigley said calmly. It was if everyone was waiting for Jessica and Klaus to join them in greeting Quigley. However, Jessica and Klaus stayed put. (A/N: Isn't it strange that Jessica and Klaus have the initials of J.K like two people, J.K Rowling and-)

"I'm sorry," Klaus whispered. "I guess I should pay more attention to the 'don't judge a book by its cover' saying. You're not eccentric."

"I don't blame you, as Count Olaf looks filthy and dreadful and that's what he is," Jessica replied.

"And the 'don't judge a book by its cover' speech doesn't apply to him," Klaus muttered.

Jessica nodded and said, "Let's go greet Quigley." She took his wrist and they headed to Quigley.

"Hello Quigley!" Klaus said cheerfully as he shook Quigley's hand.

"Yes, hi Quigley," Jessica said in a far-away voice.

"Hello, you guys," Quigley said.

"Quigley, we've missed you so much," Violet said. "Tell us everything that happened."

"It started off when-" Quigley started.

"Why don't we sit on the couches instead of standing up here?" Jessica inquired.

The Baudelaires nodded and they headed to the couches. Violet sat on one side of Quigley and Jessica sat on the other side.

Quigley talked about his journey. "It started off when I was in the stream. It took me to Briny Beach, but faster than how it would take you Baudelaires. Kit then found me and said she was looking for you guys. She took me to the hotel and then went back to search for you."

"And Quigley then met me, and we did a ton of research," Jessica said. Quigley put an arm around her and said, "Jessica is really clever. We found a lot of theories to our questions."

"No, Quigley here is the wisest, because he made pretty good predictions," Jessica said. Quigley then said, "I'll never be as smart as you." He started to tickle her, and she giggled. Jessica was the type of person who would NEVER giggle, so this was rare. Jessica tickled back. Violet scowled at this scene.

Klaus saw that Violet was feeling jealous and asked, "But how did Kit know that we were going to arrive at Briny Beach?"

Jessica and Quigley calmed down. "I don't know," Quigley replied.

"Kit knew you were at Briny Beach because she knew you were looking for Hotel Denouement and Briny Beach is the only body of water within close distance of the hotel," Jessica said.

"What?" Sunny said, confused.

Jessica sighed and explained, "Kit knew you were in Stricken Stream and knew you would end up at Briny Beach."

"But how?" Violet wondered.

"Maybe it's because her brother is your chronicler and knows almost everything about you," Jessica said sarcastically.

"Waterbody?" Sunny asked, which meant "What about the lake right behind here? Surely it qualifies as a body of water!"

"This lake is called the Pacification Pond, even though it's a lake. It's artificial," Jessica responded.

"But pacification means 'taking over', so what does this lake have to do with taking over?" Klaus asked.

"It takes over peoples' minds because most of the people who look at this lake think it's real," Jessica replied.

"But why would there be a lake behind Hotel Denouement?" Violet questioned.

"So no fire could ever start and burn the hotel," Jessica simply said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get someone." And with that, she left.

"Olaf?" Sunny said.

"There's no translation to that, because I understand," Quigley said. "Do you think the lake would trick Olaf?"

"I don't know," Quigley.

"Quigley, could you tell us a bit more about Jessica?" Klaus asked. He hoped Violet would calm down about the scene earlier and would like to know Jessica a bit more.

"Well, when she was 10, her parents died in a fire that destroyed her home," Quigley said.

The Baudelaires gasped.

Sunny said, "Senoylnoehterewewthguohtewdna." (A/N: Figure out this anagram NOW! Hint: it's back-) It probably meant, "Aren't we the only people who experienced a terrible fire?"

Violet translated. Quigley said, "I thought that too, but Jessica's story gets worst. Her house was still standing, but the next day, while she was in the kitchen, it set on fire. She was lucky to make it through alive and have her kind aunt take care of her. Her aunt was probably in VFD. After a few months of living with her aunt, Jessica went to the movie theatre and heard that her aunt's house burned down with her aunt. Kit then found her and took care of her ever since. It's a truly sad story."

The Baudelaires agreed and Klaus said, " Who is Jessica getting?"

"She probably went to get her childhood friend, Joel. He was the one who _really_ took care of her through her life," Quigley responded.

Violet's face lit up. "You mean Joel is datin- I mean is friends with Jessica?" she asked.

"Yes. He's really a nice guy," Quigley said.

Klaus looked at his sister. Obviously, she wanted to say 'dating'. Violet looked as if she that by accident.

Just then, Jessica and Joel walked in. The Baudelaires took one look at Joel and saw he was a punk. Normally this means a troublemaker who is in a gang, but this meaning of 'punk' was different. Joel had short dark hair and dark eyes. He wore a black hooded shirt and some denim jeans. All of this matched the black running shoes that had 'PUNK' inscribed in glittery letters. The Baudelaires wondered what kind of person could be nice and wear such clothes.

"Baudelaires, this is Joel, my lifelong friend," Jessica said.

"Hello," Violet said.

"Hello," Klaus said

"Hello!" Sunny shrieked.

"Hello Baudelaires. I've read so much about you and it's a pleasure meeting you," Joel said in a deep voice.

"Anyways, Joel helped Quigley and I with our research and we would like to answer your questions," Jessica said taking a seat. Joel did the same. "So please, ask anything you want to know," Jessica said.

"What is VFD?" Violet asked.

"I think Quigley's guess was right. I am positive VFD stands for Volunteer Fire Department," Jessica said. Joel nodded.

"OK, but what does it do?" Klaus asked.

"VFD's job is to rid the world of fire and villains," Quigley said.

"You know, when we were getting here, Kit said something about there being more than two sides of the schism," Klaus said thoughtfully.

"She probably was talking about how there is three sides to the schism," Joel said.

"What?" Sunny said.

"Well, we've come to the decision that the third side of VFD consists of members who pretend there's no such thing as fire, the schism, or Count Olaf," Joel said.

"That explains why your past guardians didn't recognize Count Olaf. They probably did, but they pretended that Count Olaf was a myth," Jessica said.

"You mean our past guardians were in VFD?" Violet asked.

"From my calculations, your parents, Count Olaf, Uncle Monty, Ike Anwhistle, Phil, Esme Squalor, Hector, Olivia, and Captain Whiddershins, all your past guardians but not Ike, were in the third side of VFD," Quigley said.

"But you forgot some," Klaus pointed out.

"I don't think Aunt Josephine was in VFD, but it's possible. Sir is another possibility, and so are Charles and Mr. Remora and Mrs. Bass and Babs and Hal. I know Jerome is NOT in VFD and I know that Prufrock Prep.'s librarian is in VFD," Jessica said.

"Soumeanvfdaroundus?" Sunny said which meant, "So you mean VFD members were around us the whole time?"

Klaus translated and Joel said, "Yes."

"Freaky," Sunny said.

"Do you think one of our parents are alive?" Violet asked.

"I do believe that your mother may be alive," Jessica said.

The Baudelaires were excited.

"But why our mother?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know. It's just from our research it seems more likely that your mom is alive," Joel said.

"Why are there secret passageways under so many homes?" Violet asked.

"They're all VFD homes, and the passageways can be used to guide members to safety, or burn their homes down," Quigley said.

"Olaf probably burned our mansions using the passageway," Quigley said.

"Um, Baudelaires, just out of curiosity, what is your mother's name?" Jessica blurted out

They Baudelaires looked surprised. "Our mother's name is-" Violet started, but got cut off.

"Baudelaires, J, J, and Quigley, come to the main hall for a meeting NOW!" Kit yelled.

"I guess we have to go," Jessica said.

"C'mon!" Sunny said, and the group walked to the main hall.

It's over, just when you were about to hear the name of the Baudelaire's mom. :( Lol. Anyways, this is my longest chapter yet! You know why I made this chapter so long? Cuz I'm happy! At skool, we read a story and we're playing court. The teacher is the judge and some ppl are the jury. U can be the lawyer for the good guy or the bad guy. I'm the lawyer for the bad guy! HAHAHA! And what's the story? The True Story Of The Three Little Pigs written by A.Wolf! Lol. Better figure out this anagram, but I'm sorry to say just then when I was typing out the hint my ink died. Then I continued typing and it worked. I guess I should type it again. Before I do, this is a random question: Is Beatrice a Baudelaire? Well here is the hint: the anagram is back-


	5. Chapter 5

**Book The Twelfth: The Zymotic Zone**

Hello again!

**CARRIE UNDERWOOD WON AMERICAN IDOL! YES! **

Sorry, just had to put that there. Thanks for the reviews. I hope that the last chapter answered some of ur questions. I'm putting a lot of answers in this chap too… Anyways, I no this update was a long one, but I was busy with my other stories cuz they got deleted. No more review replies, or anagrams, or Author's Notes in the story cuz if I do that, it'll get deleted. Read FanFiction's rules. However, whoever got the anagram rite, good job! It's: And we thought we were the only ones. I was thinking of a good disclaimer, and here it is:

Disclaimer: Currently, L, the representative of D, owns all of this, except any new characters. I do not know who owned it in the past, or who will own it in the future, but I do know that L owns it now.

**Pretty long, huh? **

**ON WITH THE NEW LONG CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 5**

"MEETING IN THE MAIN ROOM NOW!"

The voice echoed down the hall and into the room the Baudelaires, Jessica, and Joel were in.

"Well, I guess it's time to go to the meeting," Klaus stated. The others agreed and they left for the main room. As they were walking, Jessica noticed she forgot her cape in the room.

"I need to go get my cape," Jessica said. "I left it in the room."

"I'll go with her," Violet piped up. The others looked at her and she said, "To watch her. You know, I'm older than her, so I'll supervise her." With that she led Jessica to the room.

As they entered the room, Jessica asked, "What do you want from me, Violet?"

"I just wanted to ask you something, well, personal," Violet replied.

"OK," Jessica said as she got her pitch-black cape. It was so dark, that it makes Isadora Quagmire's commonplace notebook look like the lightest of any black colour.

"Um, well, are you and Joel-?" Violet began.

"Yeah, I guess you can say we're dating," Jessica said logically. "And I'm only friends with Quigley."

"Oh, well that's OK. How did you know I was going to say that?" Violet asked.

"I'm very logical, if I do say so myself. Obviously, you were jealous of how Quigley and I got along so well. You were probably thinking that Quigley should spent more time with you instead of me," Jessica said.

"Well, yeah," Violet said. She had never felt so uneasy before. "And if you really want to know, my mother's name is-"

"VIOLET AND JESSICA GET OVER HERE NOW!" came the voice of Kit. No one knew she could yell so loud. Not even I, her only living brother, knew she could yell so loud. Usually, she yelled loudly when she was dealing with something important. I'm assuming that the meeting is very important.

Violet and Jessica headed to the main room. Kit was there, looking angry and impatient, and there was L and Joel and the other Baudelaires, AND a group of other people, which the children could not see.

"Sit down," Kit said. She had gotten calmer now that Violet and Jessica were at the meeting.

"Is this the VFD gathering?" Klaus piped up.

"No," Kit said. "The VFD gathering will be held soon. We just need a few more members attending."

"So what is this meeting for?" asked Quigley.

"None of your business," Kit snapped.

"Then why are we here?" asked Joel.

"Because the Vice Chancellor said that we should bring you guys ONLY for a while," Kit said. "Now stop asking questions!"

"Let them ask questions, Kit," said a mysterious voice. Out walked a tall longhaired woman with black-jeweled spectacles. Her outfit was odd, as she was very a medium length beige coat with a dark brown skirt that looked like the one Count Olaf wore when he was disguised as Shirley, the receptionist. All this matched her hazel eyes and brown hair. "After all, questions show a smart mind."

"Yes," muttered Kit. "Anyways, this is Renée Winzigée, or R. She is the Vice Chancellor and Duchess of Winnipeg."

"That sounds familiar," Klaus whispered thoughtfully.

Violet nodded.

"And the person you met earlier is Larry," Kit said. "Although we call him L."

"Larry?" Sunny said. It meant, "You mean Larry from the Anxious Clown?"

"Yes, Larry worked in the Anxious Clown," Jessica said.

Suddenly, Larry popped out of nowhere. "I was only there to watch you, Baudelaires. When you left, I quit. After working so long, I got a mark on my nose," he said, pointing to his nose.

"We can see Larry," Kit said.

"Now, shortly, you will be leaving this meeting," said Renée. The Baudelaires' faces dropped. They wanted to know more. "You need to look for the sugar bowl. It is in one of the laundry rooms here in the Hotel. Now because of the size of the Hotel, there are many. And you need to search through all of them to find the sugar bowl before Count Olaf does. You have a very important mission, and you must finish by Thursday, as our members will be here for the gathering."

Joel, Jessica, Quigley, and the Baudelaires nodded. "Now Kit, show them their route and tell them what to do," ordered Renée. "Yes," Kit muttered. "Come." She led them to the main hallway.

"You need to go in pairs. Sunny, you are going to go with Joel looking in the laundry rooms closest to us, as Sunny's too small to be well useful." Sunny said, "Wrong!" but Kit continued. "Jessica you are going with Klaus, and Violet with Quigley. Jessica and Klaus, look at the northen and eastern laundry rooms, and Violet and Quigley look at the southern and western laundry rooms. Take this beef jerky, and every time you look into a laundry room, leave a piece in front of the door, so you can know you've been there. Meet back here on the 13th floor when the sun is down. Make sure you are not followed and if you find the sugar bowl, DO NOT OPEN IT. Bring it back here. Well, good luck."

She handed them long pieces of beef jerky and left. Jessica, Joel, Sunny, Klaus, Violet and Quigley went into the elevator.

"Well, we're looking on the floors 2-12, Joel said. "Come on Sunny," Joel said as they reached the 12th floor. Sunny followed him and they disappeared as the elevator door closed.

"I guess we have to look floor 1, right?" Violet asked.

"And underground too," Jessica said.

"OK," Violet replied as the door opened. "Well, good luck to the two of you," Quigley said as they headed south. "Good luck," Jessica said as she and Klaus headed north.

They went into the first laundry room that came into sight. It was empty except for a laundry machine, which Klaus made sure to check. They went into a dozen of laundry rooms, searching for the sugar bowl, but only found lint and bleach.

Violet and Quigley had the same rotten luck, and so did Joel and Sunny.

Meanwhile, at the meeting, something rather eventful happened at this boring time.

"Would you like some water?" Larry asked. "Sure," said Renée. Larry was about to pour Renée a glass of water when he shook and spilled the water on her coat. "LARRY!" yelled Renée. "Sorry, it was an accident," Larry said shakily. "It is OK," Renée had gotten calmer. "Go place it over there in the sunshine so it can dry up."

Jessica and Klaus entered the 50th laundry room they've checked. However, 50 was their unlucky number not only because they've checked so many rooms and didn't have any luck, but because there, in room number 50, was a terrible surprise.

"That's weird," Jessica said.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"There's a tank here, as if a reptile was living here," Jessica responded.

"That can't be; this room looks ancient!" Klaus said.

"Yes, but I think-" Jessica stopped.

"What's wrong?" Klaus questioned.

"I've found the sugar bowl," Jessica barely choked out.

Klaus was about to say something but something stopped him.

"Thank you for finding the sugar bowl for us, Baude-brat and girlfriend of his," sneered Count Olaf.

DUH DUH DUH! Olaf found them! Oh-oh scary! Oh and to the person who asked me to include a new character, this story is full, but I'll try to include it in my next story, the thirteenth book. Well, adios, aurevior, abiento!

TelepathicPrincess


	6. Chapter 6

**Book The Twelfth: The Zymotic Zone**

Hi! Well, thanx for the reviews! They were all so awesome. Sadly, I cannot reply to them :( Yep, that's the truth. I still can't believe so many authors put review replies in their stories and don't get caught. I got caught and I didn't even know. ANYWAYS, some of you thought it was the end points to visualpurple But it's not the end. Just a hint: this story is probably gonna have 13 chapters or more. Well, enough talk; here's the new chapter. BTW, Fiona is in this chapter; I am soooooooo sorry. I hit myself in the head because of Fiona in this chapter.

Chapter 6 

You have probably heard of the expression, "You can't always believe what you read." This is a rather simple expression meaning that you can't believe everything you read. If you read a story about pasta, for instance, and it says that pasta is made from fish scales, you can use the expression, "You can't always believe what you read," as pasta is NOT made from fish scales. And if you read an article in the _Daily Punctilio _about Lemony Snicket burning a building, you should never believe that, as that is a complete fib, a word which here means, "a lie Count Olaf made up just to make a group of volunteers think I was against them, including Beatrice." However, only one volunteer believed that garbage, and that was Beatrice. There should be an expression called, "You can't always believe what you say," as Klaus couldn't believe he heard the voice of Count Olaf, the most despicable person ever.

"Oh, look here," Esmé snarled. "The brat and his soul mate have brought us a gift: the sugar bowl." She was wearing an absurd outfit. It was a long, pale, white skirt that was so long, it was dragging behind her. Her upper-body had a pale white shirt that bared her stomach and you could see white sparkles on it. The sleeves were long, and you couldn't see her hands. This entire rather odd outfit matched her hat, which was shaped like a white lid. Esmé noticed the children looking at her and she said, "This is dimanté, a fabric that is decorated with sparkles and other shiny objects to make it look attractive." She pointed to her stomach. "And I am dressed as the thing you are holding in your hands: the sugar bowl."

Jessica and Klaus had no time for insults like "soul mate or girlfriend"; they simple started to defend the sugar bowl.

"You'll never get this," Klaus hissed.

"We found it, and we would _never _let it fall into your hands," Jessica said bravely.

Count Olaf laughed and told Klaus, "We finally got you Baudelaire. Now I'll be rich!"

"You will NOT get your fifthly yellow-nailed hands on him," Jessica scowled.

Count Olaf peered at her. "And who do we have here?" Count Olaf asked.

"Jessica," the brave girl responded.

"Hmmm… let me think. Oh yes, you're the girl…" Count Olaf voiced lowered. His voice had a hint of fear in it. "You're the girl who can do telepathy."

"Yes, I am, so you better leave, or else!" Jessica said loudly.

"What is telepathy?" Esmé asked, frowning.

"Telepathy is communication through the mind," Klaus said, amazed to find out that his new friend could do telepathy. "But how can you communicate through the mind?"

"It's my gift," Jessica replied. "And if you don't let us leave, I'll tell Kit through telepathy that you're here!"

"Not unless I flee first with the sugar bowl and you Baudelaire," Count Olaf said. He was about to grab Klaus by the collar, when he Jessica said something very convincing.

"I'll join you, Count Olaf, if you let Klaus go," she said.

Count Olaf looked surprised and simply said, "Let me talk this over with my troupe. TRIANGLE EYES! GET OVER HERE AND WATCH THE BRATS!" (A/N: DUH DUH DUH! FIONA!)

Fiona walked out of the shadows. She did not look ant different, but Klaus did. He had stars in his eyes.

"Fiona," he whispered.

"Fiona," Jessica said. Her tone of voice had disgust in it.

Fiona nodded as a reply to Count Olaf and he and the rest of his troupe left to a corner to talk.

"Hey Jessica, wash your cape lately?" Fiona sneered.

"Hi Fiona. Have any luck finding your father?" Jessica snarled. This was not a good first impression.

Fiona scowled and was about to say something back when Klaus embraced her.

"Fiona, I've missed you so much," Klaus gushed.

"I've missed you too, Klaus," Fiona said in a hushed tone of voice.

"Oh please, I'm going to be sick," Jessica pretended to throw up.

"Fool, you'll never understand love," Fiona hissed.

"**_LOVE?_** You call this love? You're crazy. This isn't love, lady," Jessica responded.

Fiona and Klaus were about to kiss when Jessica said another very convincing thing.

"You know, Klaus never liked you. Klaus always liked another girl," Jessica said.

"Don't be jealous, fool!" Fiona yelled.

"I'm not talking about me, stupid. I'm talking about a certain poet. This poet is Isadora Quagmire," Jessica replied.

"_Quagmire_?" Fiona asked in disbelief. "You're dating the sister of that Quigley guy?"

"Yes," Jessica answered for Klaus.

"I don't believe you," Fiona said.

"I have proof. Look at this couplet written by Isadora herself," Jessica said. She shoved it in Fiona's hands. The couplet went:

_Oh, let me think of what I would do_

_Just to tell you the words, "I love you."_

Fiona couldn't believe it. Klaus examined the paper.

"It could be about some one else. Isadora didn't write this," Fiona babbled.

"It's in her handwriting and Isadora was in love with Klaus," Jessica replied, happy at her accomplishment.

"Klaus, is this true?" Fiona asked.

Klaus ignored her and said, "How did you get this?"

"I found it one day while outside. It fell out of the sky," she replied.

"Isadora, she must be nearby. I have to find her," Klaus remarked. "I MUST FIND HER!"

"Klaus, you were in love with her?" Fiona demanded.

"Yes," Klaus said. "And suddenly, I've realized that I've never liked you! That kiss you gave me, I felt like ripping my skin out! YOU'VE DISGUSTED ME, AND I HATE YOU!"

Fiona was about to cry, but Count Olaf stopped her.

"We've come to the decision that the brat can go, but the sugar bowl and Cape-Head must stay!" he announced. "Cape-Head" was the new nickname for Jessica.

Now Jessica looked as if she were about to cry.

"No," Klaus whispered.

"It's OK, Klaus," Jessica said. "Go."

"That's right, because we'll be out of here!" Count Olaf sneered. "Now go, brat, before I change my mind."

Klaus left the laundry room, but Jessica had to push him to leave. When Klaus was out of earshot, Count Olaf said, "Let's celebrate! My other associates are coming. I've told them about the sugar bowl. So what are we waiting for, let's party!" Count Olaf and his troupe started celebrating.

Meanwhile, Jessica noticed a window. "That's strange," she said to herself. "Why would there be a window in a laundry room?" She noticed that outside the window was a group of pigeons. She saw that they were carrier pigeons! "VFD carrier pigeons," she said. She got an idea to write a note and send it to Klaus.

She found a piece of paper and started writing:

Isabel ringing? Yes it is. I love fruity fruits. They are very, very, very, very juicy. Am is juicy. Why don't you eat an orange? Oranges are safe. Please don't talk and eat or you'll choke. Choking bad. Don't ever go near an orange if it's green or purple. Look for fresh, juicy orange, oranges that are ripe and round. For advice on eating ripe oranges, turn to Mr. Orange Dude. Me always goes to him for advice and his advice rocks! I'll always be sure to eat an orange very, very sloppily. Escape his house or else! Isabel ringing? NO!

J

She folded this piece of paper, and whistled. Instantly, a pigeon flew to her window. "Take this to the 13th floor and make sure some one reads it," Jessica commanded the bird. The pigeon flew to the 13th floor, and Jessica watched as it flew so high in the air.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Kit saw the pigeon, pecking at a window. She opened the window, and took the note. She read it and immediately she knew the _real _message. Suddenly, Violet and Quigley barged in. So did Joel and Sunny.

"We haven't found anything yet," Joel said.

"No luck yet, either," Violet called. "Where's Klaus?"

Klaus came in. His eyes had a wide spread of horror. "He's got her," he said. "And she's got it."

"What?" Sunny asked.

"COUNT OLAF GOT JESSICA AND SHE HAS THE SUGAR BOWL!" Klaus yelled. "I have to get her back!"

"It's OK," Kit soothed.

"It's not OK!" Klaus shouted.

"Yes, it is," Kit said. "Look at this note."

They looked at the note.

"It's just a stupid note!" Klaus said, frustrated.

"No it's not," Joel said. "It's written in code. The Sebald code."

"The what code?" Violet asked. Joel explained to them what the Sebald code was and read them the note.

"But how will she escape?" Klaus asked.

"She's very resourceful," Kit replied.

It was getting very late in the night. But that didn't stop Count Olaf and his troupe from partying. Jessica watched silently, as they drank large portions of wine. Jessica had her eye on the sugar bowl, which was in the tank. Jessica stepped beside it and stared at it. It was glittery and a bright white. It was probably a weird sight, a girl staring at an inanimate object. Suddenly, she grabbed it. She made a run for the door, and went to the elevator. As she headed for the elevator, she bumped into two people: the man with a beard but no hair and the woman with hair but no beard.

"You should watch where you're going," the man said in his high voice.

"Sorry," Jessica whispered. She headed into the elevator. She went to the 13th floor and entered through the door. She collapsed on the ground and held up the sugar bowl in the air.

"I've got it," she gapsed.

Long chapter and it's pretty emotional. Well, I want to know if the couplet is good so could u include that in ur reviews. Here's another one:

**Who is Beatrice, someone tell me,**

**Why the answers lie within Lemony?**

Is it good? Well, I'll update soon…


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry for the long wait, almost two months. Well, I must admit I was busy with other fics. Check my review to answer ur questions. Now here it is, chap 7. and the answer to the Sebald code:

Isabel ringing? Yes it is. I love fruity fruits. They are very, very, very, very juicy. Am is juicy. Why don't you eat an orange? Oranges are safe. Please don't talk and eat or you'll choke. Choking bad. Don't ever go near an orange if it's green or purple. Look for fresh, juicy orange, oranges that are ripe and round. For advice on eating ripe oranges, turn to Mr. Orange Dude. Me always goes to him for advice and his advice rocks! I'll always be sure to eat an orange very, very sloppily. Escape his house or else! Isabel ringing? NO!

I Am safe Don't Look For Me I'll Escape

If you are still confused, read my review.

**Chapter 7**

Klaus ran to the girl holding the sugar bowl and hugged her tightly.

"You made it. I knew you could make it…" Klaus told her.

"Um, I was alright Klaus. Count Olaf wouldn't get rid of me. I was too powerful with my gift of telepathy," Jessica told him. "And you can let go of me whenever you want."

Klaus let go of her, blushing. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just so excited. I got the sugar bowl. Me. Out of all people. Me," Jessica continued.

"Jessica, you're alright!" came Joel's voice. He came to her and hugged her tightly too.

"We figured out the code," Quigley said. "It was very smart of you to write that."

"Thanks," Jessica said as Joel let go of her. Klaus glared at him.

"Yes," agreed Sunny. She came and bit her hand softly.

"That means-," Violet started.

"She likes me," Jessica finished.

"Glad you're back," Violet said. "And is Count Olaf really back?"

Klaus and Jessica said, "Yes," in unison.

Kit came and grabbed the sugar bowl of out Jessica's hand.

"Finally, after years and years, the sugar bowl is in our hands," she said, quite oddly. It was as if the sight of the sugar bowl changed her attitude.

"Now, we can put Olaf and his gang to justice! Now we can finally make the world quiet again! Now we can win this horrible game, and never have to witness evil again!" she went on.

"Uh, Kit, what is in the sugar bowl?" Jessica asked.

"In the sugar bowl is-," Kit began.

"No!" Renée Winzigée suddenly shouted. Everyone stared at her. "I mean, the sugar bowl secret will be revealed when all members are at the gathering. Speaking of which, we have send a message to H, and it has returned. Children, please go and pack your belongings. Meet us here at the main hall in five minutes."

Joel, Quigley, Sunny, Violet, Klaus, and Jessica headed to their rooms and started packing their stuff. Violet and Sunny were helping Quigley pack, and Klaus helped Jessica.

"I need to get out of this suit," he said. He took it off and underneath was his usual clothes, which were soaking wet.

"You need some new clothes," Jessica said kindly. "Here, take these clothes that the Hotel donated to me." She handed him a t-shirt, shorts, and sandals. It was all embodied with a symbol of Hotel Denouement. The symbol was a lake.

"The symbol of the Hotel is a lake for the Pacification Pond," Jessica explained. "I know these clothes aren't your type, but go change." She gestured to a bathroom. Klaus headed there and changed.

Jessica looked at her books and placed them in her luggage. She closed the luggage, and locked it. She sighed as Klaus came out, changed in the clothes.

"You look very strange," Jessica stated. "But that's okay."

"I do," Klaus agreed, looking at his reflection in the mirror. "But it's better than that suit from Fiona's stepfather's submarine." He scowled.

"Klaus, why did you like Fiona?" Jessica asked, faintly.

"I don't know," Klaus admitted. "I guess I just wanted some friends."

"But you had Isadora, Duncan, Quigley, and your sisters," Jessica said.

"But the Quagmires were gone at that time, and I can't always pester my sisters," Klaus said reasonably.

"Actually, we are going to see the Quagmires again," Jessica said. "We're heading to them now."

"We are?" asked Klaus.

"Yes," Jessica replied. "In a few hours, it will be Wednesday, and the gathering is on Thursday. We have to get Hector, as he's a member of VFD."

"I can see Isadora again," Klaus said, dreamily. Just then, Sunny, Violet and Quigley walked in.

"Violet, guess what? We're going to see the Quagmires again!" Klaus unexpectedly yelled.

"Yay!" Sunny said.

Violet had a guilty look. "That's great."

"I'm finally going to see my bro and sis," Quigley said.

"Did you guys finish packing?" Jessica asked. Violet, Sunny, and Quigley nodded. Jessica noticed that Sunny and Violet took off the suits too.

"So, I'm going to get Joel so we can go to Kit," Jessica said. She headed to his room and knocked. When no one answered, she opened the door only to find Joel gone and a note left.

She picked up the note. It read:

_Joel is dead. If you want your other friends to live, give us the sugar bowl. _

_-Olaf, Esmé, and troupe_

Jessica did not believe this. Joel, her childhood friend, was now dead, all because of her. She did not move until Klaus came to get her.

"What happened?" he asked. Jessica handed him the note, and Klaus became lifeless. "Joel is dead?" he choked out. Jessica nodded.

"We got to show this to Kit," he said. They ran down the hall into the main hall, where there was a huge crowd, including Violet, Quigley, and Sunny. They were gathered around a thing, a very horrid thing."

"Violet, look at this note!" Klaus yelled. He and Jessica pushed through the crowd until they were beside Violet, Sunny, and Quigley. "Violet…" Klaus stopped when he glanced the horrible thing. The horrible thing, I am very sorry to say, was fire, and it was spreading through the thirteenth floor.

To Regina Rex, I may add your character cuz one of mine died. And to the rest of you, ha ha ha ha ha! Tons of suspense. I will certainly update at 40 reviews. Until then, ta ta!

TelepathicPrincess


	8. Chapter 8

**The Zymotic Zone**

I really need to speed things up, so I will be trying to post these final chapters quickly. Anyways, I hope none of you guys were attached to Joel, because I killed him very early in the series. And I did get his name from Joel Madden of Good Charlotte. On with the chapter! BTW, I'm sorry for any mistakes in my grammar or punctuation. I have no more spell check.

**Chapter 8**

"Somebody do something!" Kit screamed. "There's a fire in the last safe place!"

"Do not worry," came the calm voice of Reneé. "I have a solution." She grabbed the wet beige leather jacket that was full of water and was drying in the sun and placed it on the fire. It stopped the fire temporarily, but it was still spreading. "Please get your things and leave for the van," Reneé said smoothly. The Baudelaires stared at the woman. How could she be so calm in a time like this? But they followed orders. Violet and Sunny grabbed their luggage and headed to wait for the elevator, followed by Quigley. All the members of VFD were getting out slowly, while Kit got the keys to the van.

Klaus and Jessica couldn't make it through the door, as it was crowded. They got pushed down by the crowd and fell down. Jessica fell right beside the fire, and was screaming, "Klaus! Help! I'm going to catch on fire!" Klaus grabbed the girl, and they sat down close to the fire. Klaus' eyes widened with fear as he saw it spread for the door out, which was now empty. He and Jessica were trapped.

"We're trapped," he said sadly.

"No, we're not!" Jessica said angrily. "We can jump over the fire if we hurry!"

"No," Klaus insisted.

"Klaus," Jessica said as the air filled with smoke, "Listen to me. Let's just jump over it. We don't have much time." She grabbed Klaus' hand and rushed to the doorway, where the fire glowed brightly. It looked as if two people could jump over it.

Jessica coughed and then said, "On the count of three. One, two, three!" They jumped together, holding eachother's hands tightly, making sure not to fall. After making it through the fire, they noticed that Kit and the others were gone.

"They're gone," Jessica cried desperately. "I can't believe they left without us."

"They probably thought we came with them," Klaus said quickly. "But look," he pointed to the floor inidcator on top of the elevator door, "it looks like they're stopping on every floor. We might make it in time if we hurry." Indeed, the elevator has just stopped on the sixth floor and then headed to the fifth, stopping again. Jessica nodded and she pushed the button, which opened another elevator. They hurried inside and pushed '1'. They waited as the elevator went down.

When they headed to the first floor, they saw Kit and the others emerging from the elevator. They joined them, and Jessica heard Kit say, "That elevator was broken, but at least we got out of the burning floor."

All of the VFD members headed into the large dark blue van, and Kit started to drive to a nearby airport. Jessica looked throught the window of the crowded van and tears fell down her eyes. Her true home, friend, and all her possessions were gone, burning up. Pretty soon, other people would see the fire and panic and run, and some would die of inhaling smoke. She had these thoughts until they got to the airport.

"Everyone out!" Kit called. "Wait for me at the entrance to the airport!" The Baudelaires, Quigley, and Jessica did as told and waited for Kit to park the van. As they were waiting, they were surprised to see a very familiar face. It was Hal, the worker of the Library of Records at Heimlich Hospital. But he looked different. He no longer wore glasses.

The Baudelaires looked at eachother worriedly. "Halno?" Sunny asked.

"I don't know if Hal remembers us, Sunny," Violet asked. "But there's only one way to find out." She headed to Hal and waved at him. "Hello, Hal," Violet said. "It's me, Violet Baudelaire."

Hal looked at her and cheerfully said, "Hello Violet! Glad to see you. If you're here, then the others should be too."

"Um, aren't you mad at me and my siblings? Don't you remember? You thought we destroyed the Library of Records?" Violet asked.

"Ohhh, I know you didn't do that. It was obvious work of O, so I'm not mad," Hal replied.

"O? You mean you're in VFD?" Violet said.

"Yes, I am."

Violet was a bit surprised. "What happened to your glasses?"

"I got contact lenses instead," Hal responded. Violet turned around and headed to her siblings and told them everything. They were equally surprised. Soon, Kit came and started to talk to Hal. The children could not hear what they were saying. Then Kit gave them simple instructions: "Follow me."

Everyone, including Hal, who joined them, followed Kit into the airport. She spoke with one of the workers, who lead them outside to where all the jets where. Kit then lead the VFD members to a jumbo jet with the VFD insignia on the side. It read:

_Vast Flying Donations: Make a donation to this organization and the world will be quiet soon_

"VFD," Jessica whispered. The name of the jet did spell the organization of VFD.

"Go inside, place your belongings inside, and sit down and enjoy the ride. Sunny, will you please come and help with the cooking?" Kit asked.

"Sure!" Sunny said happily. She headed to a specific area of the plane with Kit and they started to concoct delicious meals. Meanwhile, Quigley, Violet, Klaus, and Jessica sat down in a private room with big windows and comfy sofas. In the middle of the room was a wooden table with a vase of flowers on it. At the corner were some board games that lay as if they hadn't been used for a while. The teenagers sat down and said nothing for a while.

Jessica glanced out the window and gasped at what she saw. Hotel Denouement, once a enormous, bright, beautiful building, was now a small, dark, ugly pile of rubble and debris. She could see fire trucks trying to put an end to the horrific fire, and people running out scared. She could have sworn she saw a giant sugar bowl that looked just like Esme Squalor. Tears went down her cheeks again, but this time with more emotion. Klaus noticed this and asked her what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked.

"Oh, nothing," Jessica said angrily. "Just that Hotel Denouement is just a pile of rubble and debris, and I can see Esme Squalor in her hideous outfit, fleeing from the scene of the crime along with Olaf and the troupe." Klaus, Violet, and Quigley came to the window and saw what Jessica meant. A lot of things were wrong, she was right. But many things weren't wrong.

Klaus tried to be optimistic. "At least we found the sugar bowl, and at least it's in the right hands." This was true; the sugar bowl was with honorable members of our organization, and it was safe.

Violet followed Klaus' lead. "And at least we escaped from Count Olaf." Yes, it was lucky that everyone escaped the rath of Count Olaf's fire and that no one had to actually see him, with the exception of Klaus and Jessica, who was founded by Olaf by accident.

Quigley said the last right thing. "At least we WILL find out the secret of the sugar bowl, and everything else we need to know about the organization VFD." Indeed, the youngsters would soon have the knowledge of many old, great volunteers who arewilling to make room for new trainees, and know the truth about their parents' lives and the sugar bowl.

There are many secrets in this world, and many people know them. Usually, these secrets go down generations of families as legacies, which need to be fulfilled. The current offspring of the current family of the legacy must fulfill it, and to do so, must know the secrets of their legacy. To know the secrets, some one must speak them, and this is a hard job, as you need to speak them at the right time, or else. The Baudelaires will know their secrets soon enough, and the timewill be right.

These last chapters will be short, but full of detail. And what I mean by last is that I think this story will end at 10 chapters, though I'm not sure. Review please. I will update at 53 reviews or more. Sorry for the shortness. And about the legacy thing, don't review and ask why, but I think the Bauds have a legacy to fulfill. More will come in my sequel to this story, the thirteenth book.

TelepathicPrincess


	9. Chapter 9

**The Zymotic Zone**

**So sorry for the long wait, I know I was too slow but here it is, the new chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

Jessica and Violet sat on the sofa watching Klaus and Quigley play chess. They had found a game of chess in the pile of old board games lying on the floor. Jessica watched absent-mindedly, still thinking of everything that happened in the past day. The Hotel, Joel, the sugar bowl...

"Jessica, Violet, Klaus, and Quigley, DINNER!" came Kit's voice from the dining hall. The group of 4 walked slowly to the dinner hall. When they entered it, they saw Kit placing a bowl of pasta on the last empty space of the long table. Sunny was already eating, and other VFD members were also gobbling down their dinner. Kit sat the 4 teens down, and whispered in their ears, "This is an pasta with etremely good Italian sauce that every member of VFD knows how to cook. I taught Sunny how to make it, and I hope you'll thank her later." Violet, Klaus, Jessica, and Quigley nodded as they took a bite. The sauce WAS extremely good, as good as a monkey who wouldn't run around and mess things up like its brothers and sisters. It was as good as the VFD members finding the sugar bowl. It was good as any good person's good opinion on a good game of soccer.

"Mmmmm..., this is so good!" remarked Violet.

"This sauce is so creamy," stated Klaus.

"I never tasted such delicious Italian cuisine!" exclaimed Quigley.

"It's good," was all that came out from Jessica's mouth. The others stared at her, except Klaus, who was used to this behavior by Jessica.

They finished their dinner, and went back to their room, followed by Sunny.

"Pak?" shrieked Sunny, which meant "Did you like my dinner?"

Violet, Klaus, and Jessica nodded, and after Violet explained to Quigley what Sunny was saying he nodded too.

"Tanx!" Sunny said.

"Well, Sunny, the boys were playing a game of chess while we were watching, but I'm sure the boxes are hard enough to bite on," said Violet.

"Sure!" Sunny exclaimed, and they went to their positions.

Jessica boredly sat on the couch, using her hand to support her head instead of her neck. She was in deep thought about what would happen at the gathering. She gazed at space, thinking of everything she would learn at the gathering. She thought for a long time until...

**CRASH!**

She was knocked aside, right were Klaus and Quigley were playing chess and Sunny biting. She saw Violet, who too was knocked off the couch, but not so hard.

"What happened?" asked Jessica in a quiet voice.

The intercom answered for her.

"I'm sorry to say, but we have reports of Count Olaf and his troupe attacking this jet."

The 5 persons looked at each other in horror, each thinking the same thing. This was not a good thing.

**SUSPENSE! This is the second to last chapter. I know, I'm sad too. And don't worry, it'll be I/K!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Zymotic Zone**

MY LAST CHAPTER!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!(sniff, sniff) I read the Penultimate Peril and it was great and dark and full of angst! After the end of this story, i will be writing one about the Baudelaires' journey when they're in the boat with Count Olaf! If you don't know what I'm talking about, read the 12th Book of ASOUE! Well, now to start with the chapter, and there's a surprise for all my reviewers at the end of the chapter...

**Chapter 10**

Some people have told me that life is like a bowl of grapes. The soft part of the grape is the part of life that goes great until it reaches it the seed, which is the difficult sometimes dark part of life. The Baudelaires felt as if they had reached the seed once again, as they had many dark times in the past as well as many good times.

Jessica tried to calm down. She sat on the couch and closed her eyes. Count Olaf could not be attacking the plane right now, could he?

Quigley put away the game of chess, while the Baudelaires sat on another couch and began to cry. Slient tears fell down their cheeks. 'Count Olaf will win,' they thought. Soon, Quigley joined them.

After a series of crashes and bumps, obviously coming from the weapon Count Olaf was using, the intercom spoke again.

"Because of previous and current weaponry being forced upon us, we will ask everyone to stay seated," came the booming voice of Kit. Then the calm voice of Renee spoke: "Do not worry, there will be an evacuation if needed. Stay calm."

"How can we be calm in a time like this!" yelled Klaus. Count Olaf will win if we don't stop him! And all we're doing is sitting here like idiots!"

"Kit told us to, and we have to listen," Jessica said quietly. "Just wait and see what happens."

Klaus calmed down and they all sat in silent for what felt like years, but was only actually a few moments. The children tried to make small talk, but it didn't work. They had pointless conversations about the weather and argued about whether coral was a plant or mineral. Suddenly, Klaus said the first un-pointless thing in minutes.

"Is Renee a foreigner? She has a very noticeable accent," he asked Jessica.

"Yes she is, I thought you'd noticed her accent," Jessica replied.

It was true. Renee said her R's as if their were curvy and her A's as if they were as tall as the Hotel, which was now in ashes. She said 'Kit' as if it were 'Keet' and 'will' as if it were 'weel'. She said 'evacuation' as 'eevAcuAtion' as if the As were giant.

Many minutes passed and then they heard one last announcement from the intercom. This last announcement proved that the Baudelaires' lives had just successfully passed the hard seed in the middle of their lives and that they were now going through the soft part of their lives.

"Attention!" came the stern voice of Kit, "We have managed to outrun Olaf and we are now safe. Also, on a lighter note, we have found the Quagmires and Hector."

That last sentence ran through the Baudelaires' heads as they look out the window and saw Isadora and Duncan Quagmire along with Hector, coming aboard the jet. The Quagmires' faces had looks of shock, as if they had face tremendous hardship, and they were soaking wet.

**The-The-The-The END! (sniff, sniff)**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY, BUT IT HAS COME TO AN END! My 13th Book fic will come out after Christmas, and it will be a continuation of the ending of the Penultimate Peril. I hope that this fic will get around 70 reviews by that time. Well, now to thank my faithful reviewers!**

**Thanks to:**

**visualpurple**

**lucyrocks73**

**thefanwithashortattentionspan**

**Elphie Marky**

**gothic frog**

**SOUEFAN1123**

**Jaxter101**

**PearlGirl**

**ph1992**

**Jessica01**

**lemony4life**

**LoveDragon**

**glitterstar**

**Gilmore93**

**qtpie235**

**Regina Rex**

**Violet Aiken**

**Li-Syaoran's-Girl**

**claudiaIhateu**

**ChibiJoeyChan**

**will-herm-simetra**

**Klaus.Baud**

**,gfmn**

**asoue1fan**

**Isadora/KlausLunatic**

**and anyone else that liked this fic!**

**You guys rock! Thank you for reading this fic, it was one of my firsts! Now, I give you these warm fresh cookies my mom just baked me. She told me to share it with my friends, but you guys are more deserving of these cookies than my opinionated, bratty friends! Whoops, did I say that about my friends? I meant that my friends are cool, but you reviewers are even better! (hands you a cookie) Hope you like it, it's triple fudge chocolate chip with vanilla sprinkles and a cherry on top. . :) D**

**Now, goodbye awesome people, but I'm off to be writing more fics and reading more of ASOUE. Oh yeah, check out my fic 'A Day in the Life of', it's an ASOUE one. BUH BYE! FAREWELL! **

**HOPE YA LIKED THIS FIC O' MINE!**

**Seriously, bye.**

**Hope you like this fic.**

**Don't hurt me if you hated it, but then if you hated it, how come you read so far?**

**I'll shut up now, bye.**

**TelepathicPrincess**


End file.
